Spirited Away to Hell
by RokettmanX
Summary: (The title says it all) Chihiro and her family get transported to hell and have some fun.
1. Welcome to Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or anything related to it or etc. You know whats funny? There are only 20 humor stories out of all the 310 stories. (4 of them mine) Whats up with you Chihiro/Haku people? Too much people write that stuff. So write HUMOR!!!! Heheh...^_^  
  
Spirited Away.To Hell  
  
Chihiro's dad drives through Japan (I'm sorry I forgot???) and constantly swerving off the road and taking detours.  
  
"Honey!!! What I say about taking off down a road that's not even on a old gas station's map again?" yelled Chihiro's mom.  
  
"Never go off road or take a detour on a road that's not even on a old gas station map" Chihiro's father replied.  
  
"Dad my bouquet is dying! It's all your fault and your stinking car. Whew!! Open the window!" yelled Chihiro.  
  
He opens the windows, and her bouquet flies out the window.  
  
Chihiro sighs.  
  
Chihiro's dad turns down another street and they see their house.  
  
"Oooo! Our ugly blue house!!!!" yelled Chihiro's mom.  
  
"Mom! What are those little stones?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Well people say little spirits live there."  
  
"Well no duh. They wouldn't call it Spirited Away if it wasn't about spirits."  
  
"You could be spirited away to hell, you know" her dad replied.  
  
Then a huge black hole appears in front of their car and they go right into it. They start falling and falling...and falling and not stopping.  
  
"See dad! It's all your fault!"  
  
Then they land in this fire pit. There car starts burning. Then the movie starts fast-forwarding. It shows them hurrying out of their car and running up onto land.  
  
"Woohhhhh! It's all red. The land...weird" Her dad said.  
  
Chihiro and her mom sigh.  
  
They walk up and here this voice.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome to hell!!!"  
  
"Who you? Asked Chihiro's dad.  
  
"I'm Lucifer!!! Or call me Satan, Devil, or Big Ol' Nasty."  
  
"Can we stay?" Chihiro's dad replied.  
  
"Of course, but you will get extreme punishment and you might die who knows??"  
  
"Ok!" Chihiro dad smiles.  
  
Chihiro and her mom sigh.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
(Author Notes: Umm...where should I put No Face in this whole predicament. Well please review! Ain't this an awesome story. Yes, yes, I knew it sucked. Just Review) 


	2. Satan's got a girl name!

Chapter 2: Satan has a girl name!!!  
  
Chihiro: So? Satan? Do you have a girl's name?  
  
Satan: What kind of question is that?!?  
  
Chihiro: ...  
  
Satan: Yubaba.  
  
Chihiro: OMG!!! You sound like that one old hag from...uh-oh.  
  
Satan:   
  
Chihiro: Please I didn't do anything wrong!!!  
  
Satan: Ok!  
  
Chihiro: You back away like that?  
  
Satan: I can start whipping you.  
  
Chihiro: (looks around) Nahhh. 


	3. The Apocalypse hath cometh

Chapter 3: The Apocalypse!!!  
  
Chihiro: la da dee, la da da!  
  
Then something big an evil, with red clouds swarming it, stepped next to Chihiro and started yelling.  
  
Big Evil Thing: HAHAHAH!!! I WILL DESTORY ALL!!!!  
  
Chihiro: Who do you think you are? The apocalypse? Haha!  
  
Apocalypse: (look at name) Yes, I am the Apocalypse!!!  
  
Chihiro: Hey wait! (He takes of his huge black robe and shoots his red clouds down) Your No Face!!! I thought I recognized you.  
  
No Face: But I'm the Apocalypse!!  
  
Chihiro: (laughs hilariously)  
  
Satan: Hey! No Face how's it going?  
  
No Face: (whispering: Shut the hell up)  
  
Satan: Ok! (shuts hell's door)  
  
Chihiro: Hey Yubaba! I cant see worth crap! Turn the lights or something!  
  
Satan: Ummmm, sorry bout that, but, yeah, your not in heaven. And don't call me Yubaba ever again.  
  
Chihiro: (acts british) Ohh bloody hell!!  
  
Satan: Ok! (makes blood out of walls)  
  
Chihiro & No Face: (sigh)  
  
Chihiro: No Face, your not the Apocalypse! Get over it!  
  
No Face: Ohhh yes I am!! MOWAHAAA!!!!  
  
Then the ground starts rumbling, and shaking, and their was lots of earthquakes, and then fire tornadoes, and then a fire hurr..  
  
Chihiro: Yeah you went to far with that.  
  
Narrator: Sorry. (giggles)  
  
No Face: Stupid dude.  
  
Satan & Chihiro: Yeah!!  
  
Chihiro: Hey Yuba..Satan! Where are my parents? I haven't seen them since Chapter 1.  
  
Satan: First, this ain't a big story, yet. And ummmm about your parents, ummmm, I don't have a clue.  
  
(The back side of hell)  
  
Mom and Dad: Help!!!!!  
  
Whipper dude: You wont escape this time!  
  
Dad: That one plan was real good though! Unlock our lock with lollipop sticks!  
  
Whipper dude: That is a good idea. But I put them all the sticks over in the burning pile!  
  
Mom: Ewww! You put your stick in the fire?!  
  
Whipper dude: No! But, you. (gagh) Fine! You win! I set you free!  
  
Mom & Dad: Wooohooo!!  
  
THE END  
  
Of chapter 3  
  
Haha!  
  
I tricked you!  
  
I bet you fell for it!  
  
Dumb  
  
Butt  
  
Holy crap  
  
I don't know  
  
I'm going to end this chapter  
  
Bye  
  
Really, bye  
  
I mean it  
  
Leave  
  
A/N: Well thanks for waiting so long. If your wondering about those 8 reviews, somehow ff.net screwed up in April and deleted my reviews!!! Grrrr. Well its all good when you review. Right? See ya later as I right more!!!  
  
P.S: WRITE MORE HUMOR!!!! 


End file.
